


Entomophobia

by Erisah_Mae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame, Aburame being terrifying, I guess if you squint this could be Sai/Shino preslash, Other, but you'd have to squint pretty hard, destruction beetles, reference to movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisah_Mae/pseuds/Erisah_Mae
Summary: entomophobianoun  en·to·mo·pho·bia \ˌent-ə-mō-ˈfō-bē-ə\fear of insects In which Sai comes to understand why Aburame are terrifying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post

Based on [the clip](http://team-kurenai.tumblr.com/post/122832598849/remember-when-shino-took-down-an-entire-fleet-of) from this post.

.....

The thing about Aburame was that even by ninja standards they were kinda terrifying.

They hid their faces, and they stayed calm and stoic in the face of almost all provocation.

But that wasn’t what made them terrifying.

Aburame were quiet, prided themselves on their logic, and tended to be master tacticians.

But that wasn’t what made them terrifying.

Aburame Clan techniques involved them introducing bugs beneath the skin of their infant children and because of this, (or some quirk of genetics that helped them to do it in the first place,) even for ninja they had ridiculously high pain tolerances.

But that wasn’t what made them terrifying.

Aburame contained parasitic insects –Kikaichū, Rinkaichū, Bikōchū, Shōkaichū, Kidaichū – that could be used for tracking, draining chakra, making clones, and destruction, up to and including metallic structures. (Compared to that, their ability to consume human flesh was barely even worth mentioning, albeit nightmare fuel for more than one shinobi or kunoichi who had seen the technique used).

But even that wasn’t what made them the most terrifying.

Kakashi, Sai and Shikamaru stood on the beach, trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Sora-nin. Sai had gone in, gotten the intel. There were hundreds of Sora-nin on those bases that were out at sea. That would have been bad enough, but there was also the artillery. They waited for the fourth member of their squad, but they had little idea what they could possibly do against such a force. All of them were experienced. Shikamaru and Kakashi were two of the greatest strategists of their respective generations.

None of them could come up with a satisfactory plan.

But then Aburame Shino showed up, (late, and the irony of Kakashi of all people complaining about that was something that Sai itched to point out,) and he seemed entirely unperturbed by their impending dooms.

Sai noted that the enemy was done refuelling, and that an attack was imminent.

“You need not worry about that,” Shino said, his voice steady and calm as always. “You may ask why… it’s because I can’t imagine myself failing.”

All they could do was watch, and within the space of a minute, where giant metal structures covered in live enemies had floated, there was nothing but fragments and the cries of the injured and dying as they tried their best not to drown.

It was then, that Sai understood.

It wasn’t any one individual aspect of the Aburame Clan’s temperament, techniques or tactics that made them terrifying.

It was the way their absolute certainty in their abilities made them seem like a force of nature.

Sai breathed a sigh of relief.

Thank Kami Shino was on their side.


End file.
